Detalles
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: Recopilación de drabbles para la Copa de la Casa del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.
1. Obliviate

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de una tal J. K. Rowling.

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Gilderoy Lockhart, un niño de once años con ondulado cabello rubio y enormes ojos azules como el cielo, avanzó corriendo rumbo hacia la librería.

Detrás de él, a paso tranquilo, iba una mujer de rasgos similares—de cabello oscuro y ondulado—. Al entrar en la librería buscó con la mirada a su hijo y lo encontró parado detrás de una pequeña multitud, de puntillas de pie para intentar ver algo, hasta que decidió avanzar y consiguió llegar al frente, dónde pudo ver quién era el causante de tal alboroto.

La mirada del niño se llenó de admiración al observar a un hombre rubio firmar una fotografía y entregarselo a un niño de su misma edad. Una pila de libros mencionaba su nombre y su hazaña cometida para recibir tal atención: Jeffrey Walton, famoso geólogo que convivió con las momias para estudiarlas más a fondo durante su estancia en las pirámides egipcias.

Algo dentro de él deseó ser como aquel hombre y se lo propuso como un firme deseo a cumplir.

Su atención se desvió cuando su madre llegó a él.

—Roy, ya tengo los libros que necesitas. Vamos —le instó y le dió un pequeño empujoncito para animarle a caminar. Mientras el niño caminaba, tomó el primer libro de los que su madre tenía en las manos y lo abrió en una hoja al azar.

 _Debo prestar mucha atención a los libros, así podré ser como Jeffrey,_ pensó Gilderoy, sin saber que a su padre le preocupaba el hecho de que no él no parecía mostrar grandes dotes mágicas y de que su magia había llegado un tanto tardía.

Su vista paseó por la hoja, reconociendo unos pocos hechizos, pero su mirada se posó en uno que le llamó poderosamente la atención y que años más tarde aún seguiría siendo su hechizo predilecto: _Obliviate_.

* * *

N/A: Nunca creí que escribiría de Lockhart, pero sinceramente los alumnos de Ravenclaw no me llaman demasiado la atención, a excepción de Luna, que considero díficil de escribir.

Espero que les haya gustado :)

Besos

Luna.


	2. La primera varita

**DISCLAIMER:** Nada me pertenece, todo es de una tal J. K. Rowling.

 _"Este fic participa en el minireto de septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2017-18 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

Rose Weasley se paró frente a la puerta de una tienda estrecha y de mal aspecto.

Inspiró hondo antes de entrar, seguida por sus padres. Era un lugar pequeño y vacío; con una gran cantidad de cajas cuidadosamente ordenadas en estantes que llegaban al techo.

Rose sintió una especie de comezón en la nariz y en la nuca, como si el silencio que reinaba en aquel lugar le hicieran picar por alguna antigua magia secreta,

—Buenas tardes —dijo la voz amable de un anciano ante ellos; sus ojos brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

—Hola —saludó Rose.

—Sí, esperaba tu visita pronto. Te pareces tanto a tu madre, excepto por las pecas y el color de cabello. Parece que fue

ayer el día en que ella vino aquí, a comprar su primera varita. Veintisiete centímetros de largo, flexible, de vid. Ah, ¡Ron Weasley! Sauce, treinta y seis centímetros, núcleo de pelo de unicornio, ¿no es así?

—Si, señor —respondió Ron sonriendo.

—Bien, ¿Rose, verdad? —preguntó él y ella sólo atinó a asentir—¿Con qué brazo coges la varita?

—Con la derecha.

El señor Ollivander sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica.

—Extiende tu brazo. Eso es. —Midió a Rose del hombro al dedo, luego de la muñeca al codo, del hombro al suelo, de la rodilla a la axila y alrededor de su cabeza. Mientras medía, dijo—: Supongo que tu madre te habrá dicho que cada varita Ollivander tiene un núcleo central de una poderosa sustancia mágica, Rose.

El hombre se alejó y la cinta métrica flotaba en el aire, haciendo su trabajo por sí sola. El señor Ollivander estaba revoloteando entre los estantes, sacando cajas.

—Esto ya está —dijo, y la cinta métrica se enrolló en el suelo—. Bien, Rose, prueba ésta. Madera de cedro y pelo de unicornio, veintiseis centímetros. Preciosa y flexible. Vamos, tomala y agítala.

Rose tomó la varita con delicadeza y sintió un repentino calor en los dedos. Levantó la varita e hizo un suave movimiento, imitando la manera en la que veía a su madre usar su varita, y una corriente de chispas azules y doradas estallaron en la punta como fuegos artificiales, arrojando una mancha de luz que bailaba en las paredes.

Sus padres se miraron orgullosos y Ron le aplaudió y vitoreó.

—¡Muy bien, princesa!

Rose sonrió. En aquel momento sintió como nunca que la magia corría por sus venas.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Hola! Pues en mi cabeza Rose es una Ravenclaw y como los personajes de la tercera generación se pueden poner en la casa que deseemos, aproveche para hacer este momento. Espero que les haya gustado, como siempre cualquier duda, crítica constructiva o un simple me gusto esto y aquello son bien recibidos :D

Gracias por leer.

Besos

Luna.


End file.
